Et Demain ?
by Gilceleb1
Summary: Comment sera la vie de nos personnages préférés après Poudlard ? Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde, mais les autres que deviennent-ils?? CHAP 4!!!
1. Prologue

Et Demain ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Cette fic est la première d'une longue série (je l'espère), en tant que débutante ayez pitié pour moi!! Au passage quelques review m'encourageraient (Johera: Oui ça serait pas de refus!). Tiens en parlant d'elle, je tenais juste à préciser que notre très cher Johera m'a aidée à l'écriture de cette fic (Johera: aidée? et stp je l'ai CO-ECRITE!). Au fait, ne vous fiez surtout pas au Prologue, la suite n'a carrément rien à voir! Please ayez le courage de tout lire!!!!!! Le plus gros et le plus intéressant de l'action arrivera à peu près au chapitre 5.

**Disclaimer : **Eh! oui le fameux disclaimer que personne ne lit (Johera: Et qui surtout ne sert à rien!!): Je le regrette mais la plupart des perso ne m'appartiennent pas (snif!snif!snif!) (Johera: la pauvre!), en effet ils appartiennent à J.K.R (le nom complet est trop chiant à écrire, excusez mon langage)

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

PROLOGUE

La lune ronde, le ciel noir, les étoiles blanches : voilà ce qui faisait le charme de cette nuit à Poudlard.  
Le château entier était endormi, les ténèbres régnaient partout… Partout ?  
Dans la tour de Gryffondor, le dortoir des garçons, derrière les rideaux tirés d'un lit à baldaquin, demeurait une personne qui ne dormait pas : Harry Potter.

Harry, les draps au-dessus de la tête, la baguette magique " allumée " jeta un regard désintéressé au réveil qui somnolait sur sa table de chevet après avoir refermé le livre qu'il venait de terminer : presque minuit.  
Considérant le fait qu'il n'arriverai pas à dormir avant quelques heures perdues, on pourrait dire qu'il était tôt.  
Comment passer le temps ?  
Cette question le torturait. Il avait beau la retourner dans tous les sens, il s'ennuyait toujours aussi fermement. En parlant de fermement, si seulement ses yeux pouvait se fermer… qui était donc l'imbécile qui avait sorti cette histoire du marchand de sable ? Il y avait mille bizarreries dans la magie, mais pas de marchand de sable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que ce satané marchand de sable " apparaisse ".  
Décidément il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen pour que le sommeil veuille enfin avoir raison de lui ! Devait-il prier ?  
Du lait chaud agrémenté d'une touche de miel, aux petits moutons blancs sautant la jolie barrière dans le champ intégralement vert, toutes les méthodes connues les plus stupides censées " apporter " le sommeil y étaient passées. Pourtant aucun changement. Il aurait pu faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch une vingtaine de fois qu'il ne serait pas plus fatigué.  
Dans la chambre il y avait : trois chaussettes qui traînaient par terre, deux robes de sorciers, un manuel scolaire, cinq lits, trois cent quarante huit ronflements de Neville comptés depuis à peu près onze heures et quart… il ne demeurait pas grands chose d'autre à compter…  
Non, Harry n'était pas atteint de cette maladie qui pousse les gens à tout compter, il n'était pas maniaque non plus, il était seulement insomniaque !

Dernière alternative : Penser. Bon d'accord, tout le monde pense à longueur de journée…plutôt se réfugier dans son imagination, méditer. Tiens, comment sera son futur ? après Poudlard que fera-t-il ? Que deviendra-t-il ?  
Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'y réfléchir avant ! Avant quoi ? Bon, peut importe…  
Alors, après Poudlard… ? Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que…rapide calcul…deux…trois…oui trois ans d'étude, celle-ci incluse, à Poudlard.  
Eh mince ! Trois ans c'est plus court qu'il n'y paraît.

Voici une question qui le travaillera toute la sainte nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'abandonne finalement dans les bras de Morphée : Et demain ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Et Demain ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Note :** J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Nous attendons vos commentaires, suggestions, critiques, et surtout: "Voulez-vous la suite?". Nous sommes désolés que ce chapitre soit si court, c'est promis la prochaine fois on essaiera de faire plus long... (*regard désolé et repenti comme un enfant pris la main dans la boîte de biscuit*). 

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

CHAPITRE 1

_A peu près deux ans, plus tard._

- …Il restera à jamais dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs. Personne n'oubliera jamais comment il nous a tous sauvé. Sa participation dans la lutte contre le mal, son courage exemplaire, sa générosité sans pareil, seront toujours autant de qualités qui le définissent et qui font de lui un modèle pour tous. Non, il n'est pas mort, il est toujours vivant en nous, toujours près de nous, à nos côtés dans nos moments difficiles. C'est un monde en couleur qu'il nous laisse, sa vie a été vouée aux autres. Le jour tragique de sa mort, demeurera dans nos souvenirs les plus profonds, et je tiens également à annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ce même jour sera officiellement déclaré fête nationale pour toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. Pour certain il était un ami, pour d'autres un proche ou même seulement une connaissance, et pour tous il restera un héros, notre héros : Harry Potter.

Hermione, toute de noir vêtue, s'approcha lentement du cercueil en ébène une rose rouge sang à la main, murmura quelques paroles d'adieu à celui qui restera à tout jamais son meilleur ami, et lâcha la fleur qui tomba délicatement sur un lit de bois sombre. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle s'effondra de désespoir sur le sol en le maudissant de les avoir abandonnés. Ron arriva derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant, lui susurra de douces paroles tout en pleurant lui-même. Il releva son amie, la tenant toujours auprès de lui, et la dirigea vers un carrosse tiré par d'invisibles étalons.

_Un ans après…_

- Sirius, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici, alors que tu es invité d'honneur à la soirée organisée par le ministère de la magie pour la fête nationale.

Sirius avait été innocenté, lors de la chute de Voldemort, le corps de Peter fut la preuve de son innocence. En effet, Petigrow s'était mis devant Harry lorsque le mage noir allait lançait un avada kedavra sur lui, s'acquittant de cette manière de sa dette envers celui-ci. D'un moment d'inattention, celui-dont-la-chute-fut-douloureuse signa son arrêt de mort.

- N'insiste pas Hermione, je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas, un point c'est tout. Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Mais toi vas-y, Ron y va également, vous vous amuserez bien. Vous me raconterez demain comment ça c'est passé.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu nous accompagnes.

- Non, non, non. Je ne viens pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Ça devient grotesque. Pourquoi es-tu si entêté ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, ne t'inquiètes pas tant pour moi, je réussirai bien à me débrouiller tout seul. Et si tu as peur que je casse quelque chose, je te rassure tout de suite je ferai mon possible pour ne pas faire de bêtise durant ton absence, je serai sage comme une image, et je te promet de bien me brosser les dents avant d'aller me coucher. Tu es satisfaite comme ça ?

- Sirius ! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

- Désolé maman.

- Bon, d'accord tu as gagné tu restes. Céda-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je me demandes bien ce que je vais pouvoir raconter au gens pour justifier ton absence.

- Merci maman.

- Sirius !

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien. Bon, j'y vais c'est l'heure.

- Bonne soirée !

- Merci. Au revoir

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermée, il leva la tête, son regard s'arrêta sur la cheminée. Là, sur le manteau, une photo de Harry, son défunt filleul, reposait dans son cadre en verre. Harry lui faisait de grands signes de la main, un sourire radieux accroché à ses lèvres.

- Tu me manques Harry. Chuchota-t-il, la tête entre les mains

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hermione assise à la table d'honneur, porta sa fourchette à sa bouche. Après avoir avalé un morceau de saumon, qui d'ailleurs était fort délicieux, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.  
Ron, discutait avec le ministre de la magie, Gildwen Nayce, et avait l'air de s'engager énormément dans la discussion. Du fait que Fudge avait démissionné, il avait mis de côté sa rancœur, depuis bien longtemps nourrie, contre notre très cher ministère de la magie.  
A côté d'eux, était assise la directrice de Poudlard, Mrs McGonagall. Elle avait pris en charge la direction de Poudlard, depuis la mort du regretté Albus Dumbledore, décédé lors de la sixième année d'étude d'Hermione.  
Pas plus loin, trônait Lucius Malefoy, homme d'affaire respecté et membre puissant du ministère. S'il pouvait siéger à cette table, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été reconnu coupable d'être partisan du mage noir trépassé. Par on ne sait quel moyen, peut-être l'égard dû à son nom, il avait toujours pu échapper à quelconques enquêtes. Son fils Draco Malefoy, un des meilleurs partis de toute l'Angleterre, ce qui faisait de lui le célibataire le plus convoité de la soirée, discutait affaire avec le très riche et célèbre sorcier Wolfgang Nuariguen, banquier associé du Gobelin Gold Wary PDG de la fameuse banque Gringott, tout en savourant son dîner.  
La dernière personne a demeurer à cette table était Owen McKinnon, qui conversait avec la directrice de Poudlard. Près de lui subsistait un siège vide, " la place de Sirius " songea Hermione.

Hermione retourna son regard vers les tables avoisinant. Au milieu de tout ce gratin de personne importante et influente de la communauté sorcière anglaise, on apercevait Fred et George, quelques tables plus loin, parlant avec Jordan sûrement de leur boutique de farces et attrapes " Drôle Harryre ". Celle-ci avait été baptisée de telle manière en hommage à Harry, qui ne l'oublions pas, avait fourni le premier capital et avait donc été le premier à investir dans la boutique des jumeaux. Sans lui ce projet n'aurait jamais vu le jour, après tout.

Son attention fut ensuite retenue par les tables réservées à la presse. Ginny Weasley, devenue co-rédactrice pour la réputée revue " L'hippogriffe déchaîné ", se querellait avec sa consœur Parvati Patil, journaliste tenant la rubrique " petites rumeurs et potins enchanteurs " pour le magazine " Sorcière-Hebdo ". Il était de notoriété publique que Parvati Patil convoitait un poste à " la Gazette du Sorcier ", et qu'elle était très jalouse de Ginny la plus jeune journaliste ayant jamais accédé un poste aussi haut placé.

Le repas terminé, et le soporifique discours du ministre achevé, le bal fut enfin ouvert.  
Ron se leva et, après avoir esquisser une rapide révérence, invita Hermione à danser. L'orchestre joua une valse à la mélodie lente et voluptueuse.  
La jeune fille, tout en traçant de larges cercles sur la piste, leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il y était peint des anges reposant sur des nuages bleu azur piquetés de blanc ivoire et tournant autour de la pièce (ils étaient peints selon la technique sorcière).  
Tandis qu'une myriade de jeunes filles jetait des coups d'œils envieux à Draco et sa mystérieuse cavalière.  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la plus totale monotonie. Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir finalement quitter la fête.

Elle transplana dans son salon, et là… étendu par terre… un corps gisait…

______________________________________________________

Gilceleb : * A genou, les mains croisés, le regard humide de chien battu*: REVIEWEZ!!!!! s'il vous plaît...

Johera : Je n'aurai pas pu mieux dire. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Et Demain ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Note :** Voilà, comme promis un chapitre plus long (le précédent faisait 2 pages et demis sur Word, celui-ci en fait a peu près 5...). Nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas on entrera dans le vif de l'action d'ici peu (c'est-à-dire pas maintenant), non je dit ça mais ce chapitre aussi et intéressant, personnellement (x2) nous préférons le deux, mais à vous de juger... donc reviewez!! 

**Disclamer :** Bon, comme personne ne lit et que tout le monde le sait, est-ce que ça sert bien à quelque chose.? Et...en fait tout est à moi, je gagne des millions... bon ok, ok, je prend mes rêves pour la réalité tout est, à mon plus grand regret, à J.K.R (Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ? C'est juste pour faire plus souffrir, hein ?) 

(Réponses aux reviews plus bas, à la fin...) 

Bonne lecture!!! 

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

CHAPITRE 2

- Hermione !

Ron venait de débouler dans le couloir blanc de St Mangouste. Il se jeta dans les bras de Hermione.

- Je suis arrivé dés que j'ai reçu ton hibou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Il…Il à essayer de se… de se tuer…

Ron serra encore plus Hermione qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Il la calma et la rassura en attendant le médico-sorcier qui s'occupait de Sirius.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hermione ouvra la porte, laissant entrer un Sirius épuisé par le voyage dans le hall du manoir " Le lys d'or enchanté ". Ce manoir appartenait à Harry avant sa mort. Sirius, étant le tuteur légal de Harry, en avait hérité après son décès. Il y avait accueilli Hermione, qui était encore étudiante et donc dans une situation précaire, ainsi que Rémus, qui ne vivait pas mieux. Après tout à quoi sert de vivre dans une si grande et si belle maison tout seul.  
Le hall était vaste et circulaire. Les murs étaient tapissés de pierres nues, tandis que le sol, lui, était habillé d'un large et épais tapis persan rouge orné de motifs orientaux. Près de la lourde porte en chênes, à droite, sommeillait une petite table ronde en bois sculpté veillé par un miroir ovale, alors qu'à gauche, reposait un long porte-manteaux en fer forgé aux délicates courbes voluptueuses et sensuelles.

Hermione et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce circulaire, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle, dont la porte était à gauche. Cette pièce confortable et accueillante faisait office de salle à manger. Sirius s'assit sur un vaste canapé donnant en face d'une large cheminée d'où jaillissait de hautes flammes réchauffant le séjour, sur cette même cheminée demeuraient de nombreuses photos de Harry. Harry chevauchant un balais, Harry à la remise des diplômes, Harry au côté de Ron et de Hermione, Harry et son parrain… Hermione se mit à son aise dans l'un des quelques fauteuils siégeant au côté du divan. Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans le moelleux fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée, puis par habitude leva les yeux vers le plafond. C'était une œuvre dont Harry avait été très fier. Il avait tenté de reconstituer le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, sa version n'était peut-être pas aussi réussie, mais il avait obtenu un beau résultat. Suivant le cour de ses pensées son regard se dirigea vers le manteau de la cheminée, où Harry lui faisait de grands sourires et des signes de la main. Elle se retourna alors vers Sirius :

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je pense au déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qu'y te ferait plaisir ?

- Peu importe… Répondit évasivement Sirius.

- Bien, je vois. Répliqua Hermione accompagnant le geste à la parole d'un haussement de sourcil.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers la table devant lui. C'était une table de verre soutenue par des pieds noirs, du fer forgé, encore. Harry adorait le mobilier en fer forgé…

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la cuisine, je vais aider Winky à préparer le déjeuner.

Winky avait été recrutée par Harry sur la suggestion de Hermione il y a quelques années de cela. Le seul autre elfe de maison travaillant ici était Dobby qui avait insisté pour suivre Harry en souvenir de la dette qu'il avait envers lui, et qui s'était confondu en excuse devant Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

- N'oublie pas ce qu' a dit le médico-sorcier : tu ne dois pas faire trop d'effort et il faut que tu te reposes ! Recommanda Hermione qui était sur le pas de la porte et semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter.

- Oui, oui je sais ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu peux me croire cette fois. Ajouta-t-il au regard perplexe d'Hermione. Allez, vas-y je te dis !

- Tu ne bouges pas, promis ? Demanda Hermione toujours plus inquiète.

- C'est promis, maman, je serai sage comme une image.

- Sirius ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Allez, ouste !

Hermione sortit à contre-cœur mais trouva milles et unes excuses plus idiotes les unes que les autres pour revenir le voir toutes les cinq minutes si ce n'est moins.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

_DRING !_

- Euh, Dobby tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Je suis occupée. Demanda Hermione.

_DRING !_

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Hermione. S'empressa de répondre le petit elfe de maison.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de m'appeler mademoiselle !

- Oui mademoiselle Hermione… je veux dire Hermione.

_DRING !_

Dobby coura vers la porte d'entrée, accrochant au passage le beau tapis persan, qu'il redressa d'un claquement de doigt.

- Bonjour monsieur Whiskas.

- Bonjour Dobby. Et puis combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de m'appeler Ron ?

- Oh excusez-moi, monsieur, je veux dire Ron. Je suis désolé, si Dobby a pu vous offens-

- C'est bon Dobby, t'inquiètes pas. C'est pas grave.

- Merci, vous êtes si généreux et magnanime avec ce misérable Dobby.

Ron qui décidément ne s'habituerai jamais à ces éloges, vira instantanément au rouge, et reprit contenance en demandant à Dobby où était Sirus.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

- C'était délicieux Hermione. Complimenta Ron alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert.

- Oui c'était très bon. Dit Sirius qui depuis le début du repas n'avait que très peu parlé.

- Oh tout le mérite revient à Winky. N'est-ce pas Winky ? Demanda-t-elle à l'elfe de maison se tournant vers elle.

Winky qui était assise à la table se retourna vers sa "maîtresse " le regard empli de gratitude, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise gênée par tant d'attention. D'après les injonctions d'Hermione les elfes de maisons prenaient les repas en mêmes temps que les maîtres des lieux, c'était une façon de les placer sur un pied d'égalité…  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Winky chuchota très faiblement - si bien qu'on dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre un mot :

- Oh, merci madame. Mais vous avez beaucoup aidé Winky…

Hermione répondit à l'elfe d'un sourire indulgent. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ron :

- Au fait comment vont tes parents ?

Ron, une cuillère dans la bouche articula péniblement :

- Mmh, cha va…

- Je vois… J'aimerai les inviter à dîner, tu en penses quoi ?

Ron qui décidément n'arrivait pas à concilier manger et parler, hocha la tête, avala d'un trait tout ce qu'il avait pu entasser dans sa bouche et répondit :

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Tu penses à quel jour ?

- Vendredi soir, par exemple. Ton père ne travaille pas au moins ?

- Non je crois que ça ira, tu n'aura qu'à leur envoyer un hibou.

- Oui tu as raison. J'aimerai aussi inviter Ginny mais je sais qu'elle est très occupée avec la revue…

- Oh, tu penses bien, elle arrivera à se libérer un soir.

- Ça serait bien…

Ron leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de lui.

- Ah, je crois que je vais devoir partir, je n'aimerai pas arriver en retard c'est moi qui fait l'ouverture du magasin aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr. Tu peux utiliser notre cheminée si tu veux.

- Merci.

Ron se leva, et après avoir salué ses hôtes et s'être fait invité à dîner vendredi soir, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. Malgré tous les progrès qu'avaient connu la magie, notamment de nouveau sort découvert, le système de la cheminette n'avait malheureusement, lui, pas évolué et ce voyage était toujours aussi désagréable.  
Après avoir lui-même pénétré dans le foyer, il cria très distinctement le nom de la boutique de Quiddich où il était employé :

- " _Le Quiddich vaut le fait_ "

Une fois arrivé à destination, et après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires Ron ouvrit le magasin et s'installa derrière le comptoir.  
Après avoir rangé la caisse, en attendant un client, il entreprit de dépoussiérer quelques étagères lorsqu'un jeune homme accompagné de ce qu'il semblait être son père entrèrent dans le magasin.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons un balai pour mon fils.

A cette déclaration le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandit.

- Bien sûr, vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, j'aimerai simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Oui, c'est pour quel usage ? Simplement voler ou pour jouer au Quiddich ?

- Pour jouer au Quiddich.

Ron se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui demanda :

- Tu joues au Quiddich ? A quel poste ?

- Attrapeur ! Répondit fièrement le garçon.

- Je suis sûr que tu es très doué. Déclara Ron au garçon avant de se retourner vers le père : Nous venons de recevoir le " _mysticbroom_ ", c'est le meilleur balais disponible sur le marché actuellement et il convient parfaitement aux attrapeurs : très maniable et rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron encaissait les dix gallions de la transaction. Il se remit à nettoyer les étagères quand il fut interrompus par une voix traînante :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens.

Interloqué, Ron se tourna vers l'étrangers, et son air intrigué se changea en une mine où se mélâient, comment je ne sais pas, haine-dégoût-surprise-indignation-horreur-déception… La journée définitivement gâché et l'air mi-figue mi-raisin, Ron prit la résolution d'ouvrir une " conversation " le plus civilisé possible :

- Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur ? Déclara froidement Ron du ton le plus poli possible.

- Qui aurait cru que Weasley trouverai un jour un travail décent ?

Ron se retenu pour ne pas sauter à la figure de notre blondinet préféré, et avec la pensée " le client est roi ", continua dignement :

- Vous désirez ?

- Je regarde, je regarde Weasley…

Avec le mince vernis de civilisation qui le retenait Ron se re-concentra sur ses étagères.  
Une fois qu'il eu fait le tour du magasin, Malefoy revint vers Ron. Voyant le jeune homme planté devant lui comme une courge Ron supposa qu'il voulait quelque chose :

- Puis-je vous aider ? Interrogea-t-il sur son ton professionnel.

- Oui, j'aimerai savoir quel est le nom du propriétaire...

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

La porte se claqua, Hermione passa la tête par delà l'encadrement de la porte curieuse de savoir qui faisait tout ce fracas.

- Ron ? Mais qu-

- Tu ne le croira jamais, j'arrive pas moi à le croire. Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment il a pu ? Je le déteste, je le hais, je l'exècre ce n'est qu'u-

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? Je ne comprends rien !

Après s'être assis et avoir repris son souffle, Ron s'insurgea :

- De Malefoy voyons !! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait...  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voici les réponses aux reviews qui nous ont EXTRÊMEMENT fait plaisir :

**Martin :** Merci pour ton "compliment", lol, on sait qu'on sait très SADIQUE mais c'est le but. On essaiera de faire plus sadique la prochaine fois c'est promis! En tout cas nous espérons que cette suite te plaira, t'a plus, c'est du pareil au même, quoiqu'il en soit, continu à reviewer!!!

**Nana :** Oui, en effet c'était bien vu, un corps dans la pièce ou était Sirius, mais te voilà rassurée (après lecture de ce merveilleux et magnificime chapitre) notre Sirius chéri est bel et bien vivant!! (t'inquiète on l'aurait jamais fait crevé on l'aime trop pour ça!! N'est-ce pas? Hein, je suis plus sûre...)

**Xxbibi :** Que te dire à part Merci, on est contente que la fic te plaise, nous espérons que cette suite ne te décevra pas...

**Tania Potter :** Alors par où commencer? Peut-être par le début (très spirituel), donc eh oui notre fic est DRAMATIQUE (c'était soit humour soit drama, on fait pas les choses à moitié, peut-être que notre prochaine fic sera plutôt humour, si y'en a une), pour le prologue je suis contente que tu trouve que ça rende encore plus triste l'histoire, car c'est l'effet recherché (je crois que tu t'en étais douté...). Ensuite, désolé pour Harry (nos sincère condoléances) pour Dumbledore aussi, ah et pour la tentative de suicide de Siri chérie (tu sera contente de découvrir ici qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, on allait quand même pas le faire crever!). Désolé pour Malefoy mais c'est Johera qui a insisté moi je voulais pas ça! Eh!!!! Je voulais ça parce que c'était logique!! Après tout même en sachant qu'il était du côté de Voldemort avant sa première chute très douloureuse il avait été innocenté alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Et puis ça change de d'habitude non ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont tous arriver: Hagrid (pas prévu avant le chap 8), notre petit Rémus (prévu pour le prochain chap), et Rogue (vers le chap 7 normalement). Mais non Dracie n'est pas méchant (quoique peut-être que oui!), il a seulement gardé son caractère que nous apprécions tant et qui fait son charme! Sinon, t'inquiète on va se limiter au niveau déprime, il est déjà prévu pour le chapitre 4 un peu de romance (hé hé, mais qui??). Continu à lire notre fic!!!

**Sparky :** Ah, on est contente que tu es trouvé l'allusion au canard enchaîné, nous qui pensions que personne n'y ferait attention!! Bravo, toutes nos félicitations!! Si tu cherche bien il y a des allusions à d'autres choses connues (personnages par exemple), par contre il est beaucoup plus difficile de le trouver (on ne met jamais un nom au hasard!). Sinon merci pour ta review...

**Alana Chantelune :** Merci, merci, merci, merci... Sinon que dire ? Sissi (alias Sirius) pas aussi!! (comme tu l'a bien vu ou plutôt lu)! Par contre comme nous l'avons dit précédemment Désolé pour Harry!

**Csame :** Nous irons jeter un coup d'oeil du côté de chez toi, et on te promet une petite review (t'a vu comme on est gentille ?), sinon merci pour ta review

**Khellar :** Merci, merci!! On te promet de ne pas nous arrêter de si tôt!

**Shirley Faucett :** Pour la dixième fois (nous l'avons dit précedemment à d'autres personnes) Désolé pour Harry. Pour répondre à ta question : Il n'y a que le prologue sous le point de vue de Harry. c'était juste pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, il n'imagine pas sa propre mort. En fait on enchaîne sur Harry qui se pose des questions sur son futur au véritable futur! Bref Merci pour ta review, nous espérons que tu appréciera autant la suite.

**Pheniamon :** Voilà la suite!!! merci beaucoup, beaucoup... pour ta review

VOILA, nous finirons par 3 mots : CONTINUEZ A REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

Et Demain ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Note :** Eh bien, un nouveau chapitre. Il a été long à venir mais comme promis plus consistant que les précédents. Il y a de la Romance (à notre humble avis ça vire un peu trop dans le fleur bleu). Faut croire que nous sommes plus douées pour tuer des personnages et les déprimés que pour les rendre heureux et écrire des scènes romantiques. Donc, nous trouvons que ce chapitre est assez nul, mais la vie ne resteras pas toutes roses pour nos cher personnages... 

_"Le calme avant la tempête" _

**Disclamer :** Bon, comme personne ne lit et que tout le monde le sait, est-ce que ça sert bien à quelque chose.? Et...en fait tout est à moi, je gagne des millions... bon ok, ok, je prend mes rêves pour la réalité tout est, à mon immense regret, à J.K.R et je ne gagne pas un sous pour maltraiter ses personnages (C'est cruel de me le rappeler, c'est juste pour me faire souffrir, hein ?). 

(Réponses aux reviews plus bas, à la fin...) 

Bonne lecture à tous, évidemment ! 

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

CHAPITRE 3

- J'espère que Ron ne se fera pas licencié.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Hermione et Sirius discutaient de la situation de Ron dans le salon, devant une tasse de thé. Quelques heures plus tôt, Ron dans une colère noire, avait déboulé en trombe dans ce même salon. Cet éclat de fureur avait pour origine Draco Malefoy. Ce jeune homme immensément riche beau et prétentieux, c'était permis d'acheter la boutique de Quiddich dans laquelle Ron travaillait.

- Bon revenons-en à nos dragons.

- Lesquels ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

- Es-tu sûr que tu débrouilleras bien tout seul ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a Winky et Dobby, et puis de toute manière Remus rentre bientôt. Ajouta Sirius

- Mais…

- Hermione, Tu ne vas quand même interrompre tes études pour un pauvre vieillard comme moi. La coupa-t-il.

- Qu… Tenta vainement Hermione

- Non, tu poursuis tes études. Ne te préoccupes pas du restes. Tu m'enverras des hiboux.

Bien que Hermione voulut rajouter quelque chose elle n'en fit rien, car du ton qu'avait utilisé Sirius elle comprit bien que la conversation était close.

Hermione fréquentait l'Université Nationale Belgarath (UNB), où elle approfondissait les métamorphoses, l'étude des magies anciennes avec un enclin plus particulier pour les sortilèges, et les langues vivantes. Major de sa promotion, elle était entrée dans cette université magique - qui était d'ailleurs la plus grande du pays et dont les diplômes étaient reconnus dans toute l'Europe - en arrivant deuxième au concours national, et en obtenant ainsi une bourse. Son but était d'acquérir un doctorat en magie approfondie et en magie antique.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hermione leva les yeux vers un immense bâtiment de pierre grise. Elle était devant la célèbre UNB. Cette imposante bâtisse du XVIIéme siècle était composée de quatre ailes, un parc, le tout entourant un bâtiment principal qui lui-même s'élevait sur plus de vingt étages. La première aile était destinée à l'administration et aux professeurs, tandis que la deuxième et la troisième aile, étaient elles, réservées aux élèves qui vivaient sur le campus, enfin la quatrième était destinée aux sections de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (et Duel), ainsi qu'à la section Botanique.  
Entre les deux ailes destinées aux élèves, derrière le bâtiment principal se situait un grand parc accessible à tous ceux qui fréquentaient l'établissement, professeurs inclus.

Hermione, ses valises à la main se dirigea vers le secrétariat dans le but de se procurer son nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que les clés de sa nouvelle chambre.  
Puis, elle se rendit en direction de l'aile nord-ouest (aile faisant office de dortoir pour les étudiantes). Une fois rendue dans sa chambre, elle nota que sa colocataire n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle entreprit de déballer ses affaires, et une fois son entreprise terminée, se rendit à la cafétéria dans l'espoir de déjeuner, pour ensuite enfin se reposer.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

L'immense salle du réfectoire vide, la plupart des étudiants n'arrivant que demain, Hermione n'avait que l'embarras du choix quant à la place qu'elle occuperait. Elle décida de s'installer près d'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Ici, elle pouvait profiter de l'éphémère soleil estival anglais. Elle s'apprêtait à choisir son repas quand une voix l'interrompu :

- Euh…excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Hermione se retourna, et rencontra le visage d'un jeune homme d'à peu près vingt ans, il avait des cheveux coupés court, blonds cendrés, et des yeux d'un bleu azur et profond.

- Oui ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais, sauriez-vous comment fait-on pour obtenir un repas ici ?

Hermione franchement amusée, esquissa un sourire avant de répondre à l'inconnu :

- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Vous êtes nouveau ici ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Non, je ne suis pas étudiant.

- Ah, d'accord. Eh bien il suffit de choisir un des deux repas inscrit sur ce menu et d'annoncer à voix haute son choix. Expliqua Hermione. Votre repas apparaîtra ensuite dans votre assiette, continua-t-elle.

- Oh, merci beaucoup. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais trouver ça tout seul.

- Peut-être désireriez-vous que je vous montre ? Proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme, tira une chaise, et s'assit en face de Hermione. Hermione prit le menu, lu a haute voix : " Salade niçoise ", et son assiette se remplit. Elle fit signe au jeune homme de faire de même, celui-ci prit à son tour la carte et lu : " Rôti et pommes de terre ". Il fixa intensément son assiette dans le vain espoir de la voir pleine d'un succulent déjeuner, mais, elle demeura vide. Il lança un regard incrédule à Hermione, qui afficha sa perplexité :

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez rien fait de travers pourtant.

Hermione prit l'assiette vide, la leva en l'air et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Elle reposa l'assiette, et essaya à son tour : " Rôti et pommes de terre ". L'assiette se remplit alors, surprenant par la même occasion le jeune inconnu qui eu instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

- Bizarre. Dit simplement Hermione, tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Peu importe, le résultat est le même. Répliqua l'inconnu.

- En effet, mangeons alors. Répondit Hermione la fourchette à la main.

- Je manque à mes respect de gentleman, je ne me suis même pas présenté : Alexander Yedyth, déclama-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Hermione Granger, dit-elle tout en lui serrant la main après avoir posé sa fourchette.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Devant la porte se tenait un homme tout de noir vêtu, trempé de la tête au pied - en supposant qu'il est bien une tête étant donné qu'elle était dissimulée sous une lourde capuche. Une voix rauque émergea de l'amas sombre abrité sous le portique d'un glorieux manoir.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je vous en prie entrez. Laissez-moi vous débarrassez. Balbutia d'une voix stridente un étrange petit être aux longues oreilles flottantes et aux gros yeux globuleux.

L'étrangers entra, non sans laisser quelques traces de boue sur son passage dont le hall se souviendra.  
A peine avait-il atteint le fond du vestibule, qu'une personne se jeta sur lui et le bombarda d'impératives :

- Rémus ! Enfin de retour ! Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Demanda Sirius, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, tout en étreignant son ami.

Rémus, en conséquence de sa lycanthropie avait énormément de mal à se trouver un emploi décent. Il avait donc dû s'exiler en Transylvanie, où l'on manquait cruellement de chasseurs de vampires. N'oublions pas que, dénués de toutes âmes, les vampires étaient des créatures extrêmement dangereuse (si l'on ajoute leur force surnaturelle) autant pour les sorciers que pour les moldus (qui soit dit en passant n'étaient pas censés connaître l'existence de tels " êtres ").

- Viens, Winky nous a préparé du thé. J'espère que tu n'est pas trop fatigué au moins ? Au fait je t'avais dit que Draco Malefoy avait racheté la boutique de Quiddich dans laquelle Ron est employé ? Hermione est partie ce matin, telle que je la connaît nous aurons de ces nouvelles ce soir. Oh, tu veux des biscuits avec le thé ? Oui des biscuits seraient bien ! Dobby, va chercher de ces petits biscuits délicieux, tu sais ceux que j'adore…

Sirius avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle ni sans même laisser son ami en placer une. Rémus lui coupa donc la parole :

- Eh du calme ! Je viens à peine d'arriver. On pourrait s'asseoir au moins, ce thé m'intéresse beaucoup.

- Bien sûr ! Excuses-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, il n'y a pas de mal.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le petit salon, et s'installèrent en face de la petite table dont on ne pouvait plus distinguer qu'elle était en verre tellement elle était remplie d'innombrables mets.  
Sirius versa deux tasses de thé, et allait en tendre une à son ami lorsque qu'une voix retentit dans la petite pièce.

- Sirius ? Allo ? Demanda une voix féminine après un petit raclement de gorge.

- Oh Hermione !! Regardes qui nous avons avec nous…

- Bonjour Hermione. Dit d'un air enjoué Remus.

- Remus, de retour ? comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Répondit poliment le concerné. Un biscuit ? Proposa-t-il.

- Ce sont les petits biscuits que j'adore ? Après un hochement de tête elle répondit donc : Je veux bien.

Rémus se leva, et déposa à l'aide de petites pincettes un biscuit dans le foyer de la cheminée, d'une façon plus que naturelle. La tête d'Hermione encombrant l'âtre s'en délecta.

Après quelques minutes de discussion banales, Sirius déclara :

- Décidément, tu es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui. C'est parce que tu t'es enfin débarrassée de moi ?

- Sirius ! Comment oses-tu même penser des choses pareils. Elle rit, puis leur expliqua sa rencontre hasardeuse.

- Et voilà, ce soir nous allons dîner ensemble dans le Londres moldu. Attention pas n'importe lequel, un restaurant français ! S'extasia Hermione, marquant par la même la fin de son laborieux monologue relatant sa rencontre avec un jeune homme séduisant.

- Oh, ça a donc l'air sérieux. Titilla Remus.

- J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur au moins ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton méfiant.

- Sirius, tu me connaît voyons. Je ne sortirais pas avec n'importe qui tout de même. Répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, et sinon dis-moi en plus sur ce jeune homme. Que fait-il dans la vie ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?… hmm…Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Alexander Yedith, il est porte-parole du premier ministre et il a 24 ans.

- Je ne savais pas que Gildwen Nayce avait un premier ministre. Il n'en a pas besoin ?

- Il est moldu Sirius. Expliqua Hermione.

Sirius qui buvait du thé, s'étrangla dans sa tasse. Après cette étouffement passif, il réussit à bafouiller :

- Moldu ? Mais comment connaît-il notre existence ?

- ça c'est grâce à toi en fait !

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, lorsque tu étais en cavale, Cornelius Fudge avait dû mettre au courant le premier ministre. Depuis ce jour, les liens entre sorcier et moldu se sont approfondis, surtout depuis cette histoire avec Voldemort. Bien sûr, seul quelques rares moldus sont au parfum, Alex ayant sa sœur sorcière dans la famille a eu des facilités à accéder à un poste pareil.

- Je vois. Dit Remus, en prenant un petit biscuit. C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment délicieux ces biscuits. Winky est réellement douée pour la cuisine.

- Tu as bien dit Alex ? Bloqua Sirius.

Hermione haussa un sourcil :

- Oui pourquoi ça te poses un problèmes ? Taquina la jeune fille.

- Non, pas du tout, du tout, non. Marmonna l'ancien forçat.

- Si tu le dit.

Remus se contenta d'un regard.

- Et sinon, tu comptes porter quoi à cette soirée ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, en appuyant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais pensé à ma robe rouge…

- Non ! Trop voyant, trop décolleté.

Étonnée Hermione poursuivit :

- Sinon la blanche.

- Trop courte, et transparente.

Hermione feignit de ne pas avoir entendu et continua :

- Ou encore ma jupe noire et mon haut blanc.

- Trop moulant, jupe fendue. Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ton col roulé gris et ton pantalon classique noir.

- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Hermione. Le pull qui me va deux fois trop large, celui qui est long, et le pantalon si évasé que je rentre deux jambes là où seulement une devrait entrer ?!

- Oui, je trouve que cet ensemble serait parfait ! Au fait, il faudra que tu me présentes ce " Alexander " à l'occasion.

Hermione lui jeta un regard désespéré, tandis que Remus étouffait un rire dans une toux discrète et pas très naturelle.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hermione finalement vêtue d'une charmante petite robe unie noire montant jusqu'au col où elle était légèrement relâché formant ainsi des plis et dénuée de dos, un petit voile blanc jeté sur les épaules, attendait son chevalier pour la nuit devant les quartiers de l'UNB.  
Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Il avait également fait un effort vestimentaire : il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleu clair dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Malgré le manque de cravate, il n'en était pas moins élégant.

- Bonsoir Hermione, tu es magnifique si je puis me permettre.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu es pas mal dans ton genre aussi. Répliqua-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Alex se mit à rire, et c'est dans l'allégresse qu'ils se rendirent ensemble au restaurant _" Péché Parisien "_. Ils y allèrent en voiture. Alex possédait une magnifique _Mercedes_ (N/A : désolé pour la pub… oubliez que c'est écrit !) de couleur bleu métallisé.

Ils furent bien accueilli par un major d'homme avec un fort accent français, qui les dirigea vers une petite table dans un coin isolé du restaurant qui offrait une certaine intimité.  
Après avoir commandé leur repas (petite salade verte - Hermione ne se sentait pas prête pour les escargots - bœuf bourguignon, accompagné d'une bouteille de bordeaux), Alexander engagea la conversation :

- Alors, tu aimes ce restaurant ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. C'est plutôt sympa. Tu sais, je suis déjà allée en France, c'est un pays que j'apprécie assez.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hermione plongeait sa cuiller dans une coupelle contenant une mousse au chocolat :

- ….mes études à Poudlard, et ensuite j'ai été accepté à l'UNB, après avoir obtenu mes ASPIC, et voilà. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire plus tard.

- Tu as dû recevoir un sacré choc quand on t'a annoncé que tu étais une sorcière.

- Ne m'en parles pas ! Au début je croyais même à une farce. Ajouta Hermione.

- Je me rappelle pour ma sœur. Nous étions tranquillement assis dans le salon à prendre notre petit déjeuner, quand d'un coup un hibou déboula dans la pièce. Ma mère l'a chassé à coup de balais, mais il est tout de même resté. Après avoir donné la lettre qu'il portait il a achevé ma mère à coup de bec alors qu'elle était déjà pratiquement assommée par le choc. Raconta Alex.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Le jeune heureux et nouveaux couple se promenait main dans la main (N/A : et les yeux dans les yeux !! ils s'en vont amoureuuuuuuxxx !! ;-j) dans un des boulevards de la ville les plus célèbres.  
Hermione approcha le jeune homme d'elle, et lui chuchota :

- Fermes les yeux, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu m'a dis que tu adorais Paris…

Elle le tira dans un coin sombre et isolé et le serra fortement contre elle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre très différente de celle qu'il venait de quitter.

- Mais, où sommes-nous ?

La jeune fille lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire, et d'un pas sûr et rapide l'entraîna dans un dédalle de ruelle. Au détour d'une d'elle, il aperçut la silhouette de la tour Eiffel :

- Oh Hermione c'est magnifique !

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

La soirée terminée, Hermione et son compagnon se quittèrent devant l'édifice de Belgarath. Hermione torturait entre ses doigts une rose rouge qui lui avait offerte quelques temps plus tôt (" J'adooore les fleurs ! " s'était-elle exclamée (N/A : devinez d'où ça vient !)).

- Bon je crois qu'on se quitte là. Déclara Alex timidement.

- Je crois. Continua Hermione.

- Alors, au revoir.

- Oui, au revoir.

- C'est dommage que les téléphones ne marchent pas ici. Dit Alex.

- Dit, tu te décideras quand ? Demanda Hermione.

- Me décider à quoi ? L'interrogea le jeune homme qui ne parvenait pas à la suivre.

- A m'embrasser ! Répondit une jeune fille très entreprenante.

Elle se mit sur la pointe pied et déposa ses fines lèvres sur les siennes. Il se souhaitèrent Bonne Nuit dans un dernier baiser un peu plus passionné, et se promirent de se revoir le plus tôt possible. Ils parviendraient bien à dégager quelques heures dans leurs emplois du temps respectifs (pour le moins assez farcis).

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comme toujours vos reviews nous ont fait chaud au cœur (mais nous avons remarqué qu'il y a moins de review qu'au chapitre précédent, snif!), Nous sommes énormément désolé pour ce chapitre (il a été long à venir, et la qualité est assez médiocre à notre avis). On vous promet une suite bien plus intéressante : DE L'ACTION AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! 

**Lunenoire :** Merci pour ta review, nous sommes contentes que ce chapitre t'es plu. Eh oui, pauvre Sirius. La vie n'est pas toute rose !

**Dipsie : **Alors franchement, merci beaucoup beaucoup. Nous aussi ça nous a un peu rendu triste de le tuer, mais bon c'était plutôt intéressant comme thème. Et nous trouvons que c'est une bonne suite, plutôt cohérente à l'histoire de J.K.R.  
Nous sommes très flattés de savoir que tu aimes notre fic, étant donné que tu es difficile comme tu le dis, et que d'habitude ce genre de thème ne te plaît pas. Merci encore.

**Csame :** ça nous fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécie tant notre fic.  
_Gilceleb :_ voilà, comme promis je t'ai envoyé une review, pour tes problèmes de maths. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas (tout le côté fleur bleu c'est made in Johera).  
_Johera :_ Personnellement, j'avais lu ta fic il y a un bon moment (celle sur Harry qui joue les voyageurs inter-temporel), je continus d'ailleurs à la suivre. C'est une fic que j'aime beaucoup, très bien écrite, et en plus logique (le seul raisonnement sur lequel je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord c'est celui de la religion, mais bon comme tu le disais c'est seulement ton avis personnel, par contre j'apprécie la référence à la théorie du chaos). J'espère que ce chapitre là t'aura plus (moi je le trouve nul, trop fleur bleu).

**Tania Potter : **Encore une longue review, ça nous fait très plaisir. Nous sommes contente que tu aimes notre fic. Nous allons répondre à quelques unes de tes questions :  
- Ah, pour Ron et Hermione c'est à découvrir dans ce chapitre.  
- Désolé, on ne peut pas répondre à cette question (rappel de ta question : Pourquoi Sirius a-t-il accueillit Hermione chez lui ?), tu découvriras ça au fil de l'histoire (on ne peut quand même pas tout dévoiler, lol)  
- Nous n'avons prévu aucun slash, si tu aimes ce genre d'histoire nous sommes sincèrement désolées.  
- Là, tu as découvert dans ce chapitre ce que notre petit Dracie a bien pu faire.  
C'est vrai que c'est injuste que Lucius soit toujours là, mais bon c'était à peu près logique je crois (on ne sait pas trop pour l'instant quel sort on lui réserve, mais ne t'inquiètes pas on a un petit cadeau pour lui !). Sinon, oui Remus et Hagrid sont toujours vivant, car nous n'allons pas tuer tout le monde quand même. Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant.

**Shirley Faucett :** Eh eh, pour Draco tu viens de l'apprendre dans ce chapitre. Nous aussi avons hâte de voir comment la suite va évoluer (lol), sinon nous sommes heureuses que le dernier chapitre t'es plus, nous espérons que celui-ci ne te décevras pas trop. On promet une suite meilleure, plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre.

**Nana :** Eh oui, Sirius est bien vivant (quand même le pauvre), t'inquiètes pas on a pas prévu de le tuer pour l'instant (quoi que… lol). Hmm, moi aussi je veux bien le réconforter (et moi !). Attention, nous sommes également adepte de Dracie ! Très chère siriusophile, nous espérons que cette suite te satisfera.

VOILA, NOUS ATTENDONS VOS IMPRESSIONS SUR CE CHAPITRE : TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS ! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Et Demain ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**Note :** Comme nous sommes en vacances, ce chapitre a mis moins de temps à venir (moi je trouve qu'il a été long à venir). Vous vous en doutez, nous ne serons pas toujours en vacances, donc les autres chapitres seront plutôt (peut-être) long à venir. Nous ferons du mieux que nous pourrons ! En attendant, moi et Johera avons décidé (sur mon idée) d'organiser une remise d'oscars avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Si vous n'avez pas encore voté allez-y, la fin des votes est prévu le 5 mai, les catégories sont : je suis méchant-pas bo-et détestable, le plus mignon-que-nous-adorons-tous, je-sais-tout-je-dit-rien, je suis-chiant-tout-le-monde-veut-me-frapper. Si vous voulez connaître les nominés allez à REMISE D'OSCARS, où tous les renseignements sont disponibles. D'autres catégories sont peut-être à venir, plus tard... 

**Disclamer :** tout J.K rien nous. 

(Pour les réponses aux reviews voir plus bas, d'ailleurs nous avons tristement remarquer qu'il y en a de moins en moins. Vous n'aimez plus? hein c ca??!) 

Je tenais juste à vous donner une petite citation, qui résume le chapitre : _« les nuits sont enceintes et nul ne connaîtra le jour qui naîtra » (Proverbe turc)_

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

CHAPITRE 4

_ Un mois plus tard._

- … ne lui poses pas trop de questions, surtout du genre embarrassantes. Aucune réflexion stupide. Hermione énonçait quelques directives depuis bientôt dix minutes à Sirius, tout en époussetant sa veste de smoking et en parfaisant sa cravate.

Ce soir, elle avait décidé de présenter Alexander à Sirius, Remus, et Ron. Sirius s'était empressé de se proposer pour organiser la soirée avec ce petit regard dont il avait le secret, et qui ne présageait rien de bon…  
Hermione, s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête paniquée en direction de l'entrée. La sonnerie venait de retentir.  
Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sirius lourd de sous-entendu et lui murmura :

- Et surtout…

- ça va, j'ai compris. Va ouvrir tu veux. Ajouta Sirius rapidement.

Hermione se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Elle rajusta sa robe bleue à la mode sorcière, se recoiffa furtivement un regard en biais sur sa gauche où pendait un lourd miroir. Elle afficha un grand sourire, et ouvrit la porte.  
Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune rouquin. Son sourire s'effaça soudain, et d'une mine quelque peu déçu elle soupira :

- Ah, ce n'est que toi.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Hermione.

La jeune fille, un sourire sardonique accrochée aux lèvres, le fit entrer tout de même.  
Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, lorsqu'une voiture bleu métallisé s'engagea dans l'allée. Un sourire, nerveux cette fois-ci, était agrippé à son visage tandis qu'elle trépignait sur place.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Après les présentations de rigueur et une visite guidée de la maison sous l'œil vigilant de Sirius, Hermione accompagna Alexander vers la salle à manger. Le regard obnubilé par le plafond, il s'assit sur le canapé - confortable à souhait - situé devant la cheminée. Hermione allait s'asseoir près de lui quand Sirius arriva et s'installa à la place qu'elle visait. A défaut d'autre chose, elle se plaça donc à l'autre extrémité du canapé, c'est-à-dire à côté de Sirius.

- Alors Alex, commença-t-il d'une façon appuyée. Je peux t'appeler comme ça au fait ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix dégagée.

- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit le concerné d'une petite voix gênée.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu était porte-parole du premier ministre.

- En effet.

La soirée continua, sous un flot de questions délicates de la part de Sirius - vivement soutenu par Ron - à Alexander, le tout noyé par les regards noirs d'Hermione, et frugalement arrosé de quelques regards désespérés provenant de Remus.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

- Mes compliments Winky ! mignota Ron tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Merci, monsieur Wistiti. Répondit la petite elfe le feu aux joues.

- Weasley. Corrigea le rouquin avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! Implora Winky les larmes aux yeux, en commençant à se lever pour se mettre à genoux devant Ron.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons rétorqua-t-il gêné et relevant de terre la soubrette. Après quoi, il se tourna vers ses hôtes et s'excusa : Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer. Demain, j'ai une réunion très tôt avec Malefoy. Au revoir.

- Bonne chance ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Merci.

Tout le monde salua le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans le hall, lorsque Sirius proposa judicieusement avec un sourire d'ange lui remontant jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas raccompagner notre ami, Hermione ?

- C'est que… en fait… Bafouilla Hermione quand Remus vint à son secours et offrit :

- C'est bon, restes. Je m'en occupe.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Ron transplana de devant la porte du " lys d'or enchanté " jusque chez lui. Il vivait encore au Terrier, chez ses parents. Arrivé dans sa chambre, qui depuis son adolescence avait beaucoup changé - tout d'abord en perdant sa couleur orange, les posters avaient disparus, et surtout la pièce était ordonnée - il se changea le plus discrètement possible. Epuisé, il allait se mettre au lit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dehors, sous sa fenêtre. Intrigué, il jeta un regard dehors et constata qu'il n'y avait rien.  
Il se coucha malgré tout, mais se releva après cinq minutes. Décidément, tout ceci l'intriguait trop pour qu'il puisse s'assoupir. Il allait sortir, vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment personne, et ainsi il pourrait se rendormir tranquillement.  
Il s'extirpa donc de son lit, mit quelque chose dans ses pieds, saisi sa baguette magique posée sur sa table de nuit, et sortit de sa chambre.

Ron descendit les escaliers à pas de loups, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Une fois les pieds sur le gazon, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, et, constatant qu'il n'y avait strictement personne, s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre. Ceci devait juste être un satané gnome, qui lui avait gâché le sommeil pour rien.  
Il allait passer la porte d'entrée, lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le saisi par le coup le tirant en arrière.  
Notre jeune ami à la crinière roussâtre se retourna sur un geste de son agresseur. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne qui l'attaquait dans cette pénombre. L'inconnu plaqua Ron contre la façade. Bien entendu, Ron entreprit vainement de se dégager, mais il remarqua sinistrement que son adversaire possédait une force hors du commun. Il tenta alors de saisir sa baguette, fichée dans sa ceinture, mais c'était également sans espoir.  
A force de se débattre comme un diable, et de frapper dans tous les sens, Ron parvint tout de même à se libérer assez de l'étreinte de l'étranger pour pouvoir saisir sa chère baguette.  
Il s'apprêtait à lancer un stupéfix dans le but de figer son ennemi, quand il discerna son visage dans un rayon de lune. C'était un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux décolorés, son regard était dénué d'humanité, et alors que celui-ci le narguait d'un sourire narquois il aperçut avec horreur deux canines plus longues qu'elles ne devraient l'être.  
Le vampire profita de ce moment d'inattention pour plaquer le jeune homme roux à terre. Ron, paniquant essaya de se souvenir d'une formule de protection face aux vampires. Soudain, agitant sa baguette dans un mouvement ample il s'écria :

- " _praestate praesidium mi… hi... mihi sensui _"

Un éclat jade toucha directement le démon qui s'apprêtait à le mordre, et le projeta violemment en arrière, tandis que la vive lumière étourdie Ron.  
Encore désorienté, le vampire se jeta sur sa victime, et parvint à lui faire une belle entaille dans la carotide. Le liquide vermeil jaillit de la gorge d'un Ron impuissant. La créature au teint pâle commença à lécher cette essence vitale, quand d'un brusque excès de force, le roux lui dédia un brutal coup de pied et recula sa tête hors de portée.  
Le sang continuait à couler à flot, Ron avait la tête en arrière, si bien que le précieux fluide lui coula jusque sur le visage mourrant sur ses lèvres.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°

_" Ce sont toujours les gens animés des meilleurs intentions, qui deviennent des monstres " (frédéric beigbeder)_

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il était allongé dans son lit, les rideaux de sa fenêtre était tirés bien que le jour ne soit pas encore levé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table de nuit, une montre lui indiquait à peu près quatre heure - du matin bien sûr. Rassuré il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Mais, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir, la fatigue l'avait totalement quitté. Il songea alors que les événements de la veille n'était qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemar, le simple fruit de son imagination. Il n'était pas mort, il n'y avait aucun vampire, pas de combat, pas de sang… Pas de sang ?  
Alors qu'il soulevait sa couverture pour sortir de son lit, il découvrit avec effroi que son pyjama était couvert de trace rouge, de sang séché. Épouvanté, il se précipita alors vers le miroir le plus proche.  
Alors qu'il était devant le petit miroir rond, il constata qu'il ne pouvait discerner son visage. Les contours seuls apparaissaient. Comment étais-ce possible ? Ces yeux étaient peut-être encore embués par le sommeil. Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, et rejeta un coup d'œil en direction de la glace, toujours pareil. Il avait alors peut-être des problèmes de vue. Oui très probable, après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui était atteint de strabisme dans sa famille. Il venait tout simplement de s'en rendre vraiment compte.  
Malgré tout, il ressentit son estomac se resserrer. Il pouvait bien faire toutes les suppositions inimaginables, au fond de lui il savait bien ce qui en réalité résultait…

Mais pourtant, le sort, l'incantation…  
Et s'il l'avait mal invoquée… Oh, non, s'il vous plaît pas ça…

Il resta ainsi des heures, à marmonner dans le noir. A réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation, il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il n'était plus humain, qu'il était un monstre, l'écœurait. Ses amis, sa famille, tout le monde le rejettera lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. Comment pourrait-il leur cacher une chose pareille ?  
Mais, ne dit-on pas que les vampires sont des créatures dénués de sentiments ?

Dehors, le jour s'était levé, mais Ron avait anticipé le lever du soleil et avait tiré les volets. Après tout, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à finir sa " vie " en un tas de cendre sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il s'était également changé, il ne pouvait supporter de garder ces vêtements. Il voulait se laver des souvenirs de la veille, si désagréables.

Il entendit alors des pas dans les escaliers, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et, sans attendre de réponses entra.

- Maman ?

Mrs Weasley, encore vêtue en chemise de nuit venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux roux vifs, comme avant, mais gris pour la plupart quelques rides s'étaient esquissées sur son joyeux visage. Le pas traînant elle se dirigea vers son fils et lui dédia une bise sur la joue. Il allait protester, lorsqu'il aperçut son cou avec sa carotide pulsant juste sous sa bouche. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense !

- Je te trouves un peu froid, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

- Non, non maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit-il la voix un peu rauque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y te ferais plaisir pour le petit déjeuner ?

Ron n'avait vraiment pas faim, mais, pour faire plaisir à sa mère lui répondit :

- Oh, comme d'habitude ça ira très bien.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la chambre, Ron suivait du regard son cou épais. Elle tira alors les rideaux, et ouvrit la fenêtre.  
Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les volets, la main sur la poignée, tandis qu'elle vitupéra :

- Avec ce beau soleil dehors, tu fermes tout. Quelques rayons ne feront pas de mal à cette chambre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_« pourquoi les hommes ont-ils peur de la mort, alors que l'on meurt toutes les nuits ? » (__Serge Uzzan)_

**RÉPONSES**** AUX REVIEWS :**

**Csame : **Toujours fidèle au poste! on t'adore! lol. Nous sommes heureuses que ce chapitre ne t'es pas paru trop fleur bleu, et nous espérons que cette suite sera tout autant à la hauteur... Nous, en tout cas, nous l'adorons. Tiens, si tu avais le temps, passe voir les remises d'oscars (si ça t'intéresse) et vote (si t'as le temps).

**Haldir :** Merci pour ta review (successive à ton mail si je ne me trompes pas), nous sommes heureuses que notre fic te plaise et que tu trouves qu'Hermione et Draco soient biens. C'est vrai que notre dernier chapitre ne s'inscrit pas trop bien dans l'esprit de notre fic, mais nous ne sommes pas du tout habituée à écrire de la romance (surout Gilceleb, déjà qu'elle à du mal avec le drama. Gilceleb : Et surtout Johera avec l'orthographe)

**Nana :** Ah, nous sommes toujours aussi heureuses que la suite t'es plût. Ta review nous a fait extrêmement plaisir d'ailleurs. Oui, c'est vrai nous adorons Dracie aussi, mais ça ne nous gêne pas plus que ça si tu l'appelle la blondasse. Peut-être, dans le futur, un chapitre que sur Sirius...


End file.
